Falling Rain
by BlackMsSpike
Summary: Buffy Summers is a normal girl, living a normal life, but when the guy next door comes, she can’t help but change her image!
1. Prologue

Title: Falling Rain

Summary: Buffy Summers is a normal girl, living a normal life, but when the guy next door comes, she can't help but change her image!

Prologue

"So Da', where do you want this?" Spike asked, carrying a box into the new house.

"Put it anywhere, it doesn't matter because someone forget to mark the boxes." Giles looked down at his daughter.

"I'm sorry Da' but I didn't know you needed to mark them." Faith looked up innocently and Spike chuckled. "What you laughing at?" She snapped in a good natured way.

"Nothin', but if you want that innocent face to work, you have to actually be innocent!" Spike smirked, putting down the box and heading back out again.

"I am innocent, aren't I daddy." Faith smiled sweetly and Giles rolled his eyes.

"Don't think that I don't know who it was who put the brick through Mr. Meenies wind screen." Giles looked directly at Faith.

"It's not like I meant it, I'm only 17, you can't expect me to know not to do that! Any way, I've heard stories about you too, you're not so innocent yourself!" Faith grinned cheekily.

"Da' the lady from next door is here." Spike called into where his father and sister were, carrying one of his own boxes upstairs to his room. Giles walked to the front door and saw a woman with dark blond hair and hazel eyes leaning against it. She straightened up when she saw him and smiled.

"Hi, my name's Joyce Summers and I live in the house next door with my two children Dawn and Buffy. I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood and invite you to a barbeque that we're having on Saturday." Joyce smiled, holding out her hand.

"My name is Rupert Giles, but you can all me Giles, everybody does. I have a daughter and a son called Faith and William. I am sure we will definitely be there on Saturday!" Giles smiled at her as well.

"Great, I'll leave you get back to unpacking, see you soon." And she walked away.

"So, what are they like? Are they very English?" Buffy asked as soon as her mother came through the door.

"They were very nice, and they are not very English, he has a son and a daughter and the son looks to be just a little older then you, his name is William and the daughter is Faith." Joyce told her and Buffy scoffed at the name William.

"Not very English my ass!" Buffy muttered but Joyce caught her and gave her a disapproving look.

"Go and get ready, dinner should be ready soon." Joyce scolded.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So, Buffy, how was your day? Joyce asked as she sat opposite her two daughters having their dinner.

"It was good, Xander can't wait for the barbeque on Saturday!" Buffy told her and Dawn burst out laughing.

"Can he go one minute without thinking of food?" Dawn asked as she put another spoon of pasta in her mouth.

"Your one to talk." Buffy said, pointing at the large spoon of pasta Dawn shoveled in her mouth.

"Wha'?" Dawn asked swallowing.

"Anyway, I invited the Giles' to come to the barbeque on Saturday and it looks like they can make it!" Joyce smiled as she thought of the kind man who lived next door.

"Is there anyone in Sunnydale that isn't coming to the barbeque?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, Principal Snyder." Dawn answered and both girls shuddered at the thought. Since Dawn had started High school last summer Buffy had Dawn to complain to when Snyder picked on her, as her mother wouldn't believe it.

"Well, all I can say is thank god next year is my last year!" Buffy sighed and Dawn scowled.

"Lucky for some."

"You know you should…" Joyce began.

"Treasure our high school years, we know mom, but you can't with that Nazi about." Buffy replied.

"Buffy." Joyce said warningly.

"Okay, changing topic. Can I go to the Bronze tonight?" Buffy asked as she lay back in her chair as she had finished her dinner.

"Yes, so long as you phone me if you are staying at Willow's I didn't appreciate you telling me at 2 o'clock in the morning." Joyce explained.

"I don't think I will be staying but if I am I'll ring you ok?" At Joyce's nod, Buffy stood up but her plate in the wash, grabbed her jacket and keys and headed out the door.

Spike sat in the porch smoking his cigarette when he heard the noise of a door shutting next door. He turned his head to look at who it was and noticed a small blond girl walking down her drive. Spike had to admit she was pretty, but she definitely was not his taste, she looked like a very bubbly girl who loved cheerleading practice and was dedicated to her cheating boyfriend.

"Hi!" She waved as she spotted him. Spike nodded back and went back to thinking as he smoked. "You must be William then?" Buffy asked and Spike nodded. "I'm Buffy." She smiled and walked over to the fence separating them.

"Nice ta meet ya luv." Spike drawled standing up to go and shake her hand. He wasn't sure, but her thought he saw her shudder after he spoke. "'nd you can call me Spike, everyone does 'cept me Da'." Spike told her and Buffy nodded. "So where are you off ta on this fine evenin'?"

"To meet my friends in The Bronze. Well it was nice to meet you." Buffy smiled and walked away as a horn blew. 'Bet that's the boyfriend' Spike thought as he went back inside on his house.

"Hey Spike, do you wanna go see what they do for entertainment around here?" Faith asked as she came down stairs.

"Sure ducks, just let me get changed and we'll take a drive and see where everythin' is!" Spike smirked and went upstairs to change.

They had been at The Bronze a total of 30 minutes and Buffy still hadn't stopped talking about the hot guy next door. The group knew everything about him from his height to the color of his eyes.

"Look, Buffy, as interesting as this is I have to ask can me and Xander go on the dance floor now?" Anya asked fidgeting in her seat.

"Oh god, I've been talking about him so much I forgot sorry guys. I'll shut up now." Buffy blushed.

"Finally," Anya sighed always the blunt one. "Come on Xander we're going dancing." And with that the two stood and walked onto the dance floor.

"Would like anything to drink Buffy?" Oz asked as he stood up to get Willow a diet coke.

"No, I still have this one left." Buffy replied holding up her own drink.

"I'll be back soon." Oz replied and walked towards the bar.

"So, I'm thinking that the new neighbor's thing isn't such a bad thing!" Willow smiled.

"Definitely, god, I can't believe I was talking about him for 30 minutes!" Buffy laughed as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yep, neither can any of us!" Willow answered and the two were found laughing when Oz came back. "Buffy, you don't mind if Oz and I go dancing do you?"

"No, you go, I need to go freshen up anyway." Buffy told them and the other couple of the group walked off, leaving Buffy to sit on her own. She knew that they didn't mean to, but Buffy always felt like the third wheel when she came out with her friends. They tried to include her in everything but Buffy knew that she either needed to find a new friend or a boyfriend so she could join in with it as well.

"Well, if it ain't my new neighbor!" Buffy heard the English accent and turned to see Spike and a girl with black hair standing behind her.

"Hi!" Buffy stood up and Spike smiled as the girl looked her over.

"This is my sis, Faith. Faith this is Buffy from next door." Spike explained.

"Nice ta meet ya B." Faith held out her hand and shook Buffy's hand with a hard grip.

"Would you like to join me?" Buffy asked as she gestured to the spare seats around her.

"What d'ya think doll, sit with Buffy?" Spike asked and Faith pretended to think it over before answering that they would. After another ten minutes, Buffy's friends came back and after a very long introduction, they spent 2 hours telling stories about the other.

"…you should have seen him, with this thick curly brown hair and the glasses. He was a right nerd weren't ya, then me and mom came and changed his life!" Faith laughed and the others tried hard to picture the geeky man sitting in front of them.

"I think it's time to go home now Faith, do you want a lift Buffy?" Spike asked as he picked up his leather duster and stood up.

"Sure, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Buffy told her friends, hugging Willow and walking out with Faith and Spike. Spike gave Faith his car keys and told them that he had to go to the bathroom so Faith and Buffy went outside.

"You got some nice friends there B!" Faith told her as she got into a black BMW.

"Thanks!" Buffy smiled and got into the back of the car. "Have you got any plans for tomorrow?" Buffy asked, knowing that she and Faith could become great friends.

"Nothin' much." Faith replied.

"Do you wanna come to the mall tomorrow with us?" Buffy asked.

"Sure, as long as it's after 11, I'm all yours!" Faith replied and Spike got into the car.

"So, have you girls been talking about me the whole time?" Spike asked.

"You wish" Faith replied and he started the car.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_6 years later_

Buffy sat on the back of her porch looking out at the falling sun when she heard a squeal coming from behind her.

"Mommy, mommy. Look," Jessie held up a stuffed black puppy and smiled at her mother.

"Where did you get that!" Buffy asked.

"Unca Wiley." Jessie answered and waddled back into the house. Buffy followed the 4-year-old inside to see her ex boyfriend standing in the kitchen.

"Hello Buffy how are you?" Riley asked as he bent down and hugged her.

"I'm fine, how's Sam?" Buffy asked. Pulling away and looking up at him.

"She's great, getting bigger by the second! She keeps thinking I'm going to leave her if she grows any bigger, but I tell her it's all part of being a parent!" Riley smiled lovingly as he spoke about his wife. "So, I'm here to see if you want to come over tomorrow, we're having a little get together and we would love for you to come as well." Riley looked down at her and Buffy smiled again.

"I don't know if I can, I won't be able to find a babysitter." Buffy told him.

"I meant for you to bring Jessie with you. You need to come and get out more. Willow and Tara will be there and their bringing Jason." Riley looked at her with puppy dog eyes and Buffy sighed.

"Fine, but if I find you're setting me up with another of your 'friends' then I'm leaving, got it?" Buffy pointed at him. Riley held up his hands in surrender and Buffy smirked. "I still got it!" She laughed and Riley said his goodbye's and left.

_6 years previous_

"Buffy, will you get that?" Joyce asked as she cut more tomatoes into the salad.

"Sure mom." Buffy answered, walking over to the front door and opening it.

"Hey B!" Faith smiled as she walked into the house, hugging Buffy before she went into the kitchen to greet Joyce.

"Hello Buffy, how are you?" Giles asked, a bottle of wine in his hand.

"I'm fine, my mom's in the kitchen if you want to see an adult!" Buffy laughed as Giles nearly leapt to go see her.

"'Ello goldilocks, long time no see!" Spike smirked and Buffy smiled as he used his pet name for her.

"I saw you this morning." Buffy told him as he came in and Buffy closed the door.

"Always too long!" Spike smirked and Buffy just rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Spike!" Dawn exclaimed coming down the stairs.

"Hey 'bit, what's been up?" Spike asked as he and Dawn shared a hug. For the past 4 day's Dawn and Spike seemed to be like one as where one was, the other was bound to be. It had been a very quick friendship and Buffy was very envious of her kid sister.

"Nothing much." Dawn told him and Buffy left the two to go and talk to Faith.

"You know, you really shouldn't be that jealous of your sister, he doesn't like her like that." Faith told her and Buffy nodded.

"I know but I can't help feel jealous that she can spend that much time with him and I can't. is it something about me that he doesn't like, he acts like I'm just another of his sister's friends." Buffy sighed.

"Hello, maybe because you are. If you wore a little more black and less girly outfits he might think of you as more then my friend. He thinks you're one of those that are all for cheerleading and that such." Faith told her Buffy looked at her horrified.

"Why does he think that? I hate cheerleaders and anything to do with them."

"I know that, but he doesn't. Hey maybe tomorrow you can come over and I can give you a makeover!" Faith looked really happy at this.

"I don't know, you can't like someone for how they look, it's what's inside that counts. That's what my mom always said." Buffy looked at Faith and Faith sighed.

"Yes, but if you want him to look at you more then the kid next door then you have to change your attitude as well. If you come round to mine, we can find something that will definitely get his attention, even if it means walking into his room butt naked!" Faith smirked as Buffy blushed.

"Okay, but no naked." Buffy warned and Faith smirked again.

_Now_

Buffy held Jessie's hand as they walked down the drive and knocked on Riley and Sam's front door.

"Hello Buffy, come in." Riley smiled at Buffy and she walked in and Jessie began to pull on Riley's pants.

"Hello Jessie!" Riley smiled as he lifted Jessie up and gave her a kiss and then put her back down.

"Wiley!" Jessie giggled and took hold of her mom's hand again.

"The party's in the garden, do you want me to take your jacket?" Riley held out his hand but Buffy shook her head.

"No, I'm okay." She smiled and she and Jessie headed out to the garden as the doorbell rang again.

"Buffy! So glad you could make it!" Sam smiled as she walked over to Buffy and Jessie.

"I am too." Buffy replied hugging Sam as close as she could without hurting herself, Sam or the baby.

"Mommy, is that baby?" Jessie looked up at her mom expectantly.

"Yes sweetheart. Now why don't you go and play with Jason while I talk to Sam?" Buffy asked and Jessie smiled and walked over to Willow and Tara and their 2-year-old son.

"So, you getting him to do everything for you?" Buffy asked and Sam grinned.

"Of course, I keep bringing up the big thing and he does whatever I want, it's priceless!" Sam and Buffy both began to laugh at this.

When Riley first started dating Sam, Buffy never liked her, neither of them ever got on if they were left alone, but then something happened, whether it was being too tired of fighting all the time or the connection they felt when Sam told everyone that she was pregnant, but they became close friends, completely opposite ti what they were.


	4. Chapter 3

This chapter is for Raven because it seems that she can't wait for more!

Chapter 3

"So, Buffy, how are things at the gallery?" Xander asked as he and Buffy sat on a table outside.

"Okay, but if you want to ask me about how Anya is then you should ask, stop with the bullshit Xand." Buffy told him as she took a sip of her drink.

"Fine, how is she? Has she been asking about me?" Xander asked and Buffy sighed, ever since he had left her on their wedding day 6 months ago, Buffy had been going back and forth telling the other how they are and how they feel, and quite frankly she was getting sick of it.

"Look Xander, if really want to know how Anya is, why don't you ring her? I know for a fact that she would feel much better even if she says she hates you I can see it in her eyes. I can't go on being your messenger okay?" Buffy stood up and walked over to where Tara was playing with Jessie and Jason, leaving Xander to think about what she said.

"What did you say to him?" Tara asked, laughing at the look on Xander's face.

"Nothing other then I'm not being his messenger any more." Buffy told her and Tara smiled.

"So, how are you doing?" Tara asked and Buffy smiled at the kind hearted woman. When Willow came home with Tara one night and told everyone that she was her girlfriend, everyone loved that Willow had finally gotten over Oz and onto someone who was kind hearted and loving. Buffy and Tara really hit it off when they met, and ever since then they talked about anything and everything. Tara was the second person to find out about Buffy being pregnant and she really helped her when she had to tell everyone.

"Great, Jessie has stopped asking about her daddy and where he is." Buffy said as Jessie went off in search of Riley's pet Labrador.

"That's great, I think everyone found it hard to say anything when Jessie asked them, but I'm glad you put her straight." Tara looked at Buffy and Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, I told her that her daddy had to leave before he even knew about her, I couldn't really tell her what happened, I'm leaving that till she is older." Buffy said trying to convince herself that she would talk about Jessie's father once Jessie was older.

"Hey, look who it is!" Buffy heard the familiar voice and turned around to see…

_6 years ago_

"So, what do you think?" Faith asked as she held up a mini leather skirt and a red halter top.

"I don't know, it's a little too slutty for my taste!" Buffy told her and Faith made a face.

"I suppose I should start you off with something that covers you up. Well, more then this anyway." She rooted through the closet and took out a pair of tight leather pants and a black tank top. "Hmm?"

"I guess I could try it." Buffy said and Faith grinned.

"That's my girl." Faith handed her the clothes and Buffy got changed in the bathroom.

2 hours and 8 more outfits later, Buffy stood in Faith's bedroom, looking at what she was wearing. Standing in front of the mirror, Buffy could hardly recognise herself. She wore a green and black pleated school skirt that went to mid thigh, a black blouse with the first two buttons open and a pair of black stilettos. Buffy's hair was slightly curly and her make up was much darker then what she was used to. All in all this was I different Buffy. Faith grinned at Buffy's reflection and looked her up and down.

"If that don't get my bro's attention, I don't know what will!" Faith told her as she adjusted a piece of her hair. "Let's go see if he waters at the mouth!" Faith smirked as she dragged Buffy downstairs to where Spike was watching T.V in the living room. "Hey, Spike. Me and B here are going out tonight and we wanted to know what you thought of our outfits." Faith said innocently and Spike looked up. He noticed Faith was wearing the usual leather pants and tank top, but when his eyes fell onto Buffy he couldn't stop his mouth from opening.

"You can't go out in that!" Spike exclaimed standing up and trying to stop himself from drooling, he then realized that he had to cover up more of this bottom half then his mouth so he sat back down, hoping she wouldn't she his obvious feelings towards what she was wearing.

"Why not?" Buffy asked, twirling around and making Spike stop himself from groaning.

"Because…because, you just can't okay." Spike tried to think, he really did, but all his brain could think was 'must have girl'.

"You don't say anything to me when I go out in that outfit!" Faith told him and Spike looked at her again.

"That's because you have always worn those kind of clothes for the past 4 years, I just can't let Buffy go out there alone tonight looking like that, at least you could handle yourself if a guy feeled you the wrong way. Buffy pouted at this and Faith got an idea.

"Then why don't you come with us, that way you can keep a precious eye on Buffy. You can be her knight in shinning armour, or something like that." Faith told him and Spike looked up at Faith.

"Okay, I'm coming. Just let me change first." Spike then stormed out of the room and upstairs to his room.

"Oh yeah, he's got it bad!" Faith grinned and Buffy blushed.

"You think?" Buffy asked nervously.

"No, I know." Faith said reassuringly.

"FAITH, how was your honeymoon?" Buffy asked as she went and hugged Faith.

"5 by 5, definitely!" Faith smirked as Buffy let go.

"So what's it like with Mr. Wood? OHMYGOD, I can't believe I just said that!" Buffy put her hand over her mouth and Faith laughed.

"At least he can keep it up, if ya know what I mean!" Faith smirked again as the ever present blush come to Tara's face.

"Hey Glinda, how's life treatin' ya?" Faith asked her.

"It's been great, Jason is teething at the moment, but other then that everything is great!" Tara smiled and left the two best friends to catch up.

"You said you wouldn't be back until tomorrow." Buffy pointed her finger at Faith.

"Yeah, so you wouldn't be up my ass the whole time!" Faith smiled as Buffy hit her arm.

"AUNTIE FAITHY!" Jessie screeched as she ran over to Faith.

"Blondie!" Faith smiled as she lifted up her niece and gave her a kiss. "How has my little blondie bear been?" Faith asked as she began to tickle Jessie.

"Faithy, stop it!" Jessie giggled and Faith stopped. Buffy never knew why, but Faith always called Jessie Blondie or blondie bear, even though Jessie's hair was near black. She had asked Faith before, but Faith just laughed and so Buffy never got an answer.

"Have you been behaving yourself for mommy? Because if you haven't, then there's no present for Jessie." Faith warned Jessie good naturedly.

"I have been good, 'aven't I mommy." Jessie looked at Buffy.

"You sure have!" Buffy smiled as she saw Robin Wood walking into the garden with a teddy bear on his shoulders.

"Alright, I have one Mr. Geeves for a Jessie Summers, is there a Jessie Summers in this garden?" Robin asked as he looked everywhere but at Jessie.

"I'm here Wobin!" Jessie waved her arms and Robin grinned.

"Yes you are, here you go!" Robin gave her the teddy and in return he got a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." Jessie whispered and then she ran towards her mommy to show her the teddy Auntie Faithy and Robin got her.

"Wasn't that nice of them!" Buffy said as she let Jessie go off and show more people at the barbeque, as she was brought into a large hug. "I hope you've been taking care of my friends needs!" Buffy said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Robin replied and they laughed, hugging again.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, who's up for food?" Riley asked as he brought out plates filled with meat and veg and salad. Everyone looked eager at this and stood up to help themselves to the food.

"What do you want sweetheart?" Buffy asked, bending down so she was at the same level as Jessie.

"Burger and ketchup." Jessie told her and Buffy nodded her head firmly and stood back up to go and get their food.

"Hey Buffy, I feel like you've been avoiding me all night." Willow said as she walked up to her.

"Sorry Wils, just been meeting and greeting. I was going to come over to you, but Jessie has been following Judie around the garden and I'm afraid she might jump on her or something." Buffy told her and hugged Willow to show that there was nothing wrong.

"I know, have you ever thought of getting Jessie a dog? I mean she has taken a real fancy to Judie and it's not like you won't be able to look after one, what with you and Dawn always home to look after it. Then you won't be worrying so much. I hear that if you get dog's in a child's early life, the dog will stay attached and won't let any harm come to her, especially labs and retrievers." Willow informed her and Buffy began to think about this.

"I suppose it won't be that bad, but what about when school starts back up and I have to go to work?" Buffy asked and Willow just looked at her.

"You work from 9-3, I'm sure a dog can last that long, and some day's you get half day's so it won't be that bad, and when Dawn is not in college then she could look after him or her also, I'm telling you it would be a good investment!" Willow explained.

"But what about feeding her and walking her, between Jessie and school it will be hard."

"That's where Jessie comes in, you tell her that you will get her a dog if she promises to look after, but you will be helping too! It will help her get on her own two feet as well."

"I'll think about it, I suppose I could get her one for her birthday next month. Thanks Wils you really helped me actually." Buffy smiled and hugged her friend again before picking up a plate and getting food for herself and Jessie.

_6 years ago_

"Will you dance with me Spike?" Buffy asked as the two sat in their seats whilst Faith danced with some guy she had met.

"I don't dance." Spike replied and Buffy pouted.

"Fine, I'll find someone who can dance!" Buffy lifted up her chin and walked onto the dance floor and straight into a very tall guy who stopped her from falling over. "Sorry," Buffy looked up at him and he shook his head.

"That's alright, I wasn't looking where I was going. As my apology, would you like to dance?" the tall guy asked and Buffy nodded her head, looking back to see Spike nearly foaming at the mouth. When they just began to dance a slow song came on and Buffy laid her head on his shoulder.

"What's your name?" the guy asked.

"Buffy." Buffy whispered into his shoulder.

"I'm Riley." He smiled and they danced some more.

_Now_

"Bye, see you soon." Buffy waved as she held a very sleepy 4-year-old in her arms.

"You're sure you don't want me to carry her to the car?" Riley asked but Buffy shook her head.

"No, you go back inside, I can make it to the car with her in my arms. Night Sam!" Buffy called and Sam waved back. Walking down the driveway, Buffy took out her keys and opened her car, putting Jessie in her booster seat and then getting into the drivers seat and starting the engine.

When they got home, Buffy lifted Jessie back into her arms and brought her upstairs and put her to bed. Then, after changing into her night clothes, Buffy headed back down stairs to watch some T.V before she went to bed and also to wait for her sister's phone call. She felt lonely being in the house on her own, seeing as Dawn had left a week ago to go travelling around Europe with her boyfriend. When she had told Buffy that she was going, Buffy had smiled and nodded, not thinking that she would go through with it, but when she told Buffy that they had looked up every hostel and had gotten tickets to London Heathrow, Buffy had been beyond shocked, but she couldn't say anything because she had already agreed to let Dawn do this trip. Jessie had gotten quite upset once she found out that Dawn was leaving for a while, but once Buffy had explained that she was coming back, then Jessie had calmed down and nearly shoved Dawn out the door so she could get back sooner.

The relationship between the two was more of a sisterly love them a niece and aunt love and even though Jessie was only 4, she could see a few of Dawn's characteristics in her. But it was fair to say, Jessie definitely looked like her father. Even if no one had ever seen him, they would always say she looked like her father, that was because she looked nothing like Buffy, except for her nose and hazel eyes. Sometimes Buffy couldn't see Jessie without seeing her father as well, and that was great because since he had left more then 4 years ago, Buffy had always wanted someone there that could remind her of him. Even though he left like all her other boyfriends she still loved him and if he was to knock on her front door that minute, she would probably welcome him back with open arms. Just then the telephone rang and after one ring, Buffy answered it.

"Hello?" Buffy spoke into the receiver.

"Hey!" Buffy heard Dawn's voice.

"Hey, how's England?" Buffy asked.

"Great, but you'll never guess who I met today!" Dawn couldn't keep it in any more.

"The Queen?" Buffy took a guess.

"No, Spike!" Dawn replied and all she could hear on the other end of the line was a crashing and a knock. "Buffy?" Dawn shouted but Buffy couldn't hear her, she had just fainted.

Hey, sorry to end it so cliff hangy, but you will soon get Spuffyness and why Spike left Buffy.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Buffy dialed Dawn's number for the tenth time and eventually she picked.

"Hey Buffy!" Dawn said cheerily, hoping Buffy wouldn't give her a lecture.

"You saw Spike?" Buffy asked calmly.

"Yeah, I just bumped into him yesterday!" Dawn told her and Buffy was so close to getting a plane to England and hitting her over the head.

"Are you sure you bumped into him and didn't look for him?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, Dave and I were sitting in a café and I looked up to see a platinum head at the counter so I walked over, punched him in the nose and then hugged him. I'm telling ya, emotions were flying!" Dawn laughed nervously and Buffy got more worried.

"You didn't tell him about Jessie did you?" Buffy asked nervously.

"No, but I did come home with his number and an address. Seems he really did make it big in the world. He's a big lawyer in Wolfram and Hart over here I London." Dawn told her and Buffy smiled sadly.

"I knew he could make it!" Buffy sighed then. "Dawn, whatever you do, don't tell him about Jessie," Buffy said.

"Okay, you can do that yourself! He said he was coming to Sunnydale next month to see somebody about work! Won't that be exciting!"

"Dawn. You do remember what happened between me and Spike, don't you?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, but I think you should both forgive each other and I don't think it will be as bad. Especially when he finds out about Jessie, he will probably be so over the moon that he won't remember about what happened and will probably apologize for days!"

"DAWN! He left his family when they needed him most, he will have to do more then grovel." Buffy explained and dawn just rolled her eyes.

"I know, but it will still be great when he does come back!"

"Just remember it won't be for good." Buffy told her. Convincing herself at the same time.

_6 years ago_

Buffy had been dancing with Riley for ten minutes when she told him that she had to sit down and take a breather. Riley had smiled and brought her back to her table, watching the guy who was clenching his teeth the whole time he saw them together.

"Hey Spike, this is Riley!" Buffy smiled at him as she sat down and Riley sat down next to her. Riley held out his hand to greet Spike, but Spike just looked at the hand as if it were the plague.

"So, you're in college?" Spike asked looking the guy up and down.

"Yes, I'm in my second year. I hope to go into the army next year though." Riley told him.

"And why's that? Do you love killing people?" Spike asked raising a scarred eyebrow.

"No, It's just my father was in the army and I would love to take after him." Riley explained but Spike didn't pay any attention to the tall fool. He looked at Buffy, his eyes asking if she really wanted this guy to be here. Buffy was beaming inside and when she put her arm around Riley's she was sure Spike's jaw was going to break. "Would you like something to drink?" Riley asked.

"Okay, I'd love a soda!" Buffy smiled as he left and then looked at Spike again. "What do you think? He's lovely isn't he!" Buffy smiled dreamily, on the inside she was ecstatic that Spike was so jealous.

"I suppose, if you like those kinda guys." Spike grumbled.

"Well, I did have my eye on a guy who is completely opposite, but he just thinks of me as a friend." Buffy explained and saw how Spike was completely clueless about what she was talking about.

"Here you go Buffy!" Riley smiled, handing Buffy her drink and sitting down again.

"Hey, B!" Faith smiled as she sat down at the table, taking a drink of her coke and sitting down. "The guy's here really know how to dance!" Faith winked and then looked at the tall guy that was sitting next to Buffy. "Who are you?"

"Faith this is Riley, Riley this is Faith!" Buffy introduced and Faith shook his hand, all the while looking at Buffy confused.

"Hey B, want to come to the bathroom with me?" Faith asked, dragging Buffy up and over to the bathrooms. "What are you doing? I thought you wanted Spike!" Faith asked as they made it into the bathroom.

"I do, but he wouldn't dance with me so I danced with Riley and it made Spike really jealous!" Buffy giggled happily.

"Nice going! He is so yours! I can see by the way his jaw is going to break!" Faith smiled as Buffy squealed.

"So, how am I going to get rid of Riley so I can ask Spike to dance again?" Buffy asked and Faith smirked.

"Don't worry, I have an idea!" Faith said and she dragged her back into the club to where Spike and Riley sat in an awkward silence. "Riley, why don't you take a dance with me!" Faith said and dragged Riley up to his feet and out across the dance floor.

"Are you sure you don't want to dance with me?" Buffy asked pouting as she pretended to look at Faith sadly.

"Fine, one dance and then I'm taking you home." Spike stood up, and took Buffy's hand. All she could think about was what they would do at home!

Buffy lay in her bed, thinking about what she had been talking about with Dawn last night when she heard her bedroom door open.

"Mommy, you awake?" Jessie asked as she made her way to Buffy's bed.

"I sure am baby." Buffy told her sitting up and lifting her onto the bed.

"Are you sad?" Jessie asked.

"No honey, not sad." Buffy lied to her daughter, knowing that even though she was only 4, her daughter would be asking all these questions about why she was sad and if there was anything she could do about it. Jessie then hugged her mother and whispered in her ear:

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too Jessie." Buffy smiled as they broke the hug. "What say we have breakfast?" Buffy asked and Jessie looked happy at that.

"Toasty, toasty!" She squealed and the two went downstairs to make breakfast.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_6 years ago_

Faith got out of the car as fast as she could, leaving Buffy and Spike alone to get out of the car.

"Well, goodnight luv!" Spike said as he got out of the car.

"Won't you walk me to my door?" Buffy asked.

"You only live across the gate." Spike said, truth was he would love to bring her to the door and then all the way up to her bedroom where she could undress for him.

"But, anything could happen to me." Buffy pouted.

"Okay, let's go." Spike said defeated, he didn't know what was going to happen when he went got to the door of her house. Wait a minute, did she think was a date? Spike asked himself.

"Tonight was good wasn't it?" Buffy beamed and Spike had to agree.

"Yep, it was pet." Spike smiled.

"I mean, Riley was great! He was so nice and thoughtful and what a great dancer!" Buffy looked on dreamily, trying to catch Spike's face in the progress. His face had turned into a scowl and Buffy smiled at this.

"Right, well here you are!" Spike tried to smile, but ever since she mentioned white breads name, he couldn't help but feel the pang of jealousy.

"Thank you Spike!" Buffy smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, she had opened her door and walked inside, leaving Spike with a shocked face and his hand against his cheek.

The next few weeks came and went, and when Spike found out that Buffy had begun to date the idiot college guy, he was less then happy. He had been sitting in The Bronze thinking about Buffy and his feelings towards her, when he saw her coming in, followed by Whitebread as Spike had named him. When he saw them begin to dance and then Riley leaning down and giving Buffy a kiss, Spike saw red and was about to go over and punch the sod out when he realized that Buffy would hate him for it. He didn't know how Buffy felt for him and he didn't want to mess up the chances, so he watched the blond goddess as she danced with the tall waste of meat.

She had straightened her hair and it looked so silky. She was wearing a black halter neck with a pair of black leather pants and black boots. She looked like a woman who was going out hunting in the dark! Hunting the evil of Sunnydale. Buffy, the hunter. No, that didn't sound right. What would she be hunting? Buffy the Vampire Hunter! No, Buffy the Vampire Slayer! Now that was a good title. Spike's poet had come out and was thinking about all the things he could right about, how he was a man of the dark and she was in the light and that he could never get the girl. That was his life. Spike had only ever had one serious girlfriend who he had been with for 3 years until he found out she was cheating on him, just before they left for Sunnydale actually.

Drusilla had been his black princess. No one in his family had liked her, but since he had just had his heart ripped out by the 'love of his life' as he thought, Drusilla had been there. She was a year older then Spike and Spike knew he was in love after the first month. She was quite the loony, but Spike had loved her anyway and one month before he moved to Sunnydale, he had walked in on her sleeping with another guy. He hadn't spoken to her after that, but she had never contacted him either, not even to explain what was going on. And even though he knew his family was right when they told him that he was better off without her, Spike could never get over it.

When he moved to Sunnydale, he never wanted to get into a relationship, but now thinking about having a girlfriend, all Spike could picture is the blond goddess dancing before him. That's when Spike knew he had to tell her. Paying more attention to Buffy again, he realized they were not on the dance floor any more, but sitting down on a couch. He then saw Buffy's discomfort.

"I really don't feel like going, Riley." Buffy told him but Riley only shook his head. She hadn't noticed it that much before, but Riley had been drinking and was now more then tipsy. One of his friends had asked if they wanted to go to a party, but Buffy didn't really think she could trust Riley now that he was this drunk.

"Of course you do, it will be fun, come one Buffy!" Riley smiled sloppily as he leaned into her.

"No Riley, I think I'll just walk home."

"I'll drive you, it will be quicker." Riley slurred.

"You're a little too drunk for that, I think." Buffy said and she grabbed her purse and was about to go when he caught her hand.

"You can't leave me, I'm your boyfriend and you have to do as I say." Riley pulled her back down onto her lap and Buffy began to get scared.

"Leave her alone." Spike growled as he came up beside them. Never had Buffy been so relieved he was here. Sure, she was hoping he was in the building so he would be more jealous, but she was so happy to see his face.

"What are you going to do about it Blondie?" Riley asked just as Spike pulled Buffy out of his lap.

"This," Spike told him, before punching him in the face and then in the gut. "Next time you take a girl out, don' drin' so much." Spike spat and he strolled off with Buffy's hand in his.

"Thank you Spike, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't of come." Buffy told him and Spike looked down at her.

"No problem pet, happy to be of service." Spike smiled.

"I have to tell you something." Buffy said, looking down at her shoes shyly.

"What's that, luv?" Spike asked.

"There is a reason why I started dating Riley." Buffy said and Spike picked up her head with his fingers.

"Really, what's that?" Spike asked, looking straight into her eyes.

"I wanted to make you jealous; I thought that if I started to date someone you would see me in a different angle…and like me as much as I like you." Buffy said and put her face back down, but Spike was too quick and kept it up.

"Do you think it worked?"

"I don't know, but if you're angry at me, I understand." Buffy said sadly and instead of saying anything else, Spike brought his face down to hers and brushed his lips against hers and then pulled back.

"I think it worked luv, but I did like you before, it's just, you're my sister's…" But before he could finish his sentence, his lips were on Buffy's in a passionate kiss. Pulling back after a few minutes, Buffy was the first to speak.

"I think it's safe to say you can stop thinking of me as your sister's friend!" Buffy smiled and all Spike could do was nod.

"Let's get you home." Spike whispered in her ear, and they walked the rest of the way to his car, hand in hand.

_Now_

As Buffy washed the dishes of dinner, she couldn't help but think about Spike coming to Sunnydale and maybe seeing him again. Would he be able to cope with having a daughter, or would he just leave like he did the last time. The last time she had seen him, it had been a very sad time, and Spike had told her he couldn't cope and had left, right before she had gotten the chance to tell him she was pregnant. After the first year, Buffy stopped looking for Spike and settled back home with Jessie in her mother's house. A few months later, Joyce had died from a brain tumour and Buffy had been left to look after Dawn and Jessie, the house and the gallery, so she used her skills and got a job in the high school as a counsellor (as she was no use in the gallery), Snyder had retired the year previous and that's where Principal Wood came into her life and her families. They had been on two dates, but never really hit off, that was when Robin and Faith got together, and after a few fights, got engaged and then married.

Buffy was happy that Faith had found someone, because god knows she needed someone to help her and Robin had been the one to help. Just then the phone rang and Buffy answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Buffy, is everything okay over there?" Dawn asked.

"Everything's good, what about London, how's that working out for you?" Buffy asked.

"Great, we've been everywhere, we went to Buckingham palace today." Dawn explained.

"Neat, I hope you haven't left Jamie for one of the Prince's!" Buffy said seriously, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm ringing from Prince William's room actually!" Dawn replied sarcastically and Buffy laughed again.

"So, what else is new?" Buffy asked.

"Well, Spike called and asked if we wanted to join him for dinner." Dawn bit her lip, nervously.

"Really!" Buffy said, her voice gaining an octave in pitch.

"Yeah," Dawn answered, not telling her that they were meeting his fiancé as well.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Buffy couldn't believe it. Was Dawn making friends with the man who had left 5 ½ years ago? She wouldn't, would she? Even though she was only 15 at the time, she knew why Spike left and why no one ever spoke to him anymore.

_6 years ago_

It had been one week since they had shared their first kiss, and everything was going perfect. It was a Saturday night and Buffy, Spike, Willow, Oz, Anya, Xander and Faith were sitting in down in The Bronze, talking and eating and drinking.

"Hey, Luv, do you feel like dancing?" Spike whispered in her ear.

"I thought you didn't dance!" Buffy raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"That was because if I danced with you, I never would have been able to control myself." Spike told her with a smirk.

"So, you're telling me I didn't have to actually make you jealous?"

"You already know you didn't, luv. So anyway, what bout that dance?"

"We're going to go dance, be back in a minute!" Buffy smiled at her friends as she and Spike walked onto the dance floor and Buffy began to dance with Spike. Spike wasn't really used to this dancing, so he just let her move him. When a slow song came on, Spike took Buffy in his arms and began to sway with her, now this he liked. Being able to be this close to her without it being in a sexual way, even though a sexual way would be great as well, Spike knew Buffy wasn't ready for that yet.

"So, luv, what are you doing tomorrow night?" Spike asked and Buffy just shrugged.

"Nothing, why?" Buffy asked and Spike just smirked.

"I'm taking you out somewhere special, that's what!" Spike told her and Buffy smiled.

"Is there an occasion for this?" Buffy asked and Spike looked at her adoringly.

"There should be no reason why I want to take out my girl." Spike whispered into her ear and then sucked the lobe into his mouth.

"Do you want to take me home? Mom's gone for the weekend and Dawn's staying with a friend!" Buffy smiled coyly.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Spike smiled and they went back to the table, made their excuses, Faith not even asking for a ride home and then they were off to Buffy's house.

When they arrived, Buffy had only opened the door, when Spike was kissing her. He lifted her into his arms and shut the door with his leg. He walked up to her room as fast as he could, still not breaking the kiss and then all of a sudden, Buffy was on the bed with nothing on her top half except her bra.

"Hey, no fair." Buffy pouted, pointing at her half naked body and Spike's fully clothed.

"Sorry, pet." Spike smirked then as he got off the bed and made a sensual move of taking off his shirt. Buffy had seen him with his shirt off before, but this time it felt different and she couldn't keep her hands off his body as he came back down to lie with her. She trailed a path down his chest, to his abs. Her mouth and tongue following it down, licking and sucking at every piece of skin, and at Spike's groans and pants, Buffy stopped. "W...why?" Spike asked, not being able to form any words.

"Well, I was going to take this off." Buffy said, pointing at her bra and Spike growled and flipped them over so he was on top of her. As one hand snaked around her back, the other began to cup and massaging her breasts. Once the piece of clothing was undone, Spike took off the bra to see her perfectly rounded breasts, right in front of his mouth. It was the first time Buffy had allowed him to take off her bra and Spike thought he was going to come just from the passion going through the both of them. His hard on was so painful now, all he needed was friction so he pushed his crotch against hers and got a soft moan from Buffy in response, her eyes were closed shut and her lips were parted in a round shape. Spike bent kiss head to kiss her gently then he went further down and sucked one of breasts into his mouth, getting another moan in response. "Oh Spike." The way she said his name, Spike was surprised that it didn't make him combust right there. After taking her other breast into his mouth, Spike looked up at Buffy.

"Can I take these off?" Spike asked, his hands on the button of her jeans. Not trusting herself, Buffy nodded her head and in an instant, Spike had taken off er shoes and jeans. "God you're beautiful." Spike sighed into her mouth as began to kiss her again.

"Can I…can I take your jeans off?" Buffy asked shyly, and she soon felt stupid.

"I don't where any underwear, luv." Spike warned her. This seemed to make her more excited as she opened his belt and undid his zipper. He stood up then to take off the rest of his jeans and all Buffy could do was watch in awe as a part of his anatomy stuck out as if to greet Buffy. Spike came back down to rest next to Buffy and she experimentally wrapped her hand around it, up, down, up ,down. When Spike stopped her, she looked into his eyes nervously and he just smiled. "I don't want to come on your lovely bed. Why don't we just take it slow for now." Spike said and Buffy nodded, glad that he wasn't pushing her into anything. "Do you think I could see you completely naked?" Spike asked, hand resting on her hip. Buffy looked nervous and Spike smoothed her by brushing her hair with his hand. "Sh, luv, you don't have to." Spike said and at that, he was holding her thong in his hand. "Or, we could!" Spike smirked as they began to kiss again.

_Now_

'Oh god, what if he's forgotten about me and when Dawn mentions me in passing conversation he just looks at her like she's stupid.' Buffy thought to herself as she was curled up in bed.

'Don't be silly, he couldn't forget the love you shared,' the reasonable voice told her. She had been thinking of these kind of things all night and couldn't get to sleep because of it.

"That's it." Buffy whispered to herself. "I'm ringing Dawn tomorrow even if there is time difference." Buffy told herself and after another hour, she was able to get to sleep.

_London, England_

Dawn and Jamie sat in the taxi, on their way to into London city, where they were meeting Spike for something to eat.

"You know, when we saw him last, I'm sure he was eyeing me up." Jamie sad, as he twiddled with his tie.

"That's because he thinks he's my big brother, so he has to check out every guy I date, even though you're the first he's met." Dawn said thoughtfully.

"He sounds more like your dad!" Jamie laughed and Dawn hit him.

"He is soooo not my dad, if he was you would probably be dead, because it would give him the excuse and it would mean Jessie is my sister as well as my niece, no thank you very much!" Dawn looked disgusted as Jamie still chuckled.

"Looks like we're here." Jamie said as the taxi stopped. Jamie paid for the taxi and they went into the little restaurant across from them called 'La Vin Blanche'. As they were walking to the restaurant, Dawn saw Spike walking up the street, a blond woman hanging onto his arm as she walked in her 4 inch high shoes.

"Hello Spike!" Dawn smiled as she hugged her brother figure, as soon as the blond had let go, that was.

"Hello bit, or should that be Dawn now, 'cause you ain't my bit anymore, are you!" Spike smiled at her and then turned to her boyfriend. "Hello again." Spike nodded firmly. Just then there was a coughing noise and Spike turned to see what it was.

'Please don't tell me this is the reason Spike never came back.' Dawn thought, checking out the blond bimbo

"Oh, right. Dawn, Jamie, this is my fiancé…" Spike was then cut off.

"Harmony!" The bimbo giggled as she held onto Spike's arm again and Dawn stopped herself from rolling her eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dawn would have killed to shut the woman in front of her up, but, luckily, Jamie was there to calm her down.

"So, any way, how do you know my Spikiekins?" Harmony asked, taking a bite from her salad.

"Well, we used to live next to each other." Dawn replied.

"Really, that's why he treats you like a kid sister. That's nice." Harmony said.

"Actually, he treats me like a sister because he used to date my sister." Dawn said smugly and Harmony nearly choked.

"What?" Harmony asked, looking from Spike to Dawn.

"Well, that was 6 years ago, a long time before I met you." Spike tried to reassure her, every while, giving Dawn looks that would kill.

"You never told her?" Dawn asked Spike, "Yeah, they were engaged as well, that was until he left her." Dawn said and then she got up and went to leave. "Come on Jamie, we have to leave." Dawn said coldly.

"But…" Jamie said pointing to his dinner that was far from finished, but when he saw the look in his girlfriend's eyes, he got up and left after her. "I'm sorry about her." Jamie apologized.

"It's okay she has the right to say that." Spike nodded and then went back to try and comfort his fiancé.

"Pick up, pick up." Buffy said into the phone as it rang.

"Hello?" A groggy Dawn spoke into the pone.

"Hey Dawn its Buffy. I just wanted to see how last night went." Buffy said, now thinking that this was stupid.

"Well, it was great. We spent a lot of time talking." Dawn lied, thinking back to the blond bitch that talked the whole time.

"And you didn't mention Jessie?" Buffy asked.

"No, and we did speak about you." Dawn told her, that was partly true.

"I didn't need to know that Dawn." Buffy sighed.

"Yeah, 'cause Jessie was the only reason you ring me as soon as you wake up. I'll talk to you soon." Dawn told her and hung up.

"Oh god, they talked about me. I wonder what he said." Buffy whispered, dialing another number quickly and when he answered, all Buffy could do was cry.

_6 years ago_

The next night, Buffy had dressed in her best dress, which was red and went up to mid thigh. She was so excited about tonight, but not knowing where she was going was going to kill her. Just then the front door rang and Buffy went down and opened it.

"'Ello luv!" Spike smiled, handing her a dozen pink roses. "You look gorgeous." He smiled, giving her a look that looked like he was taking her clothes off with his eyes.

"You do too." Buffy said, taking in the royal blue shirt and the black slacks. "Let me just go put these in water and I'll be ready to go." Buffy said, walking into the kitchen as Spike followed her.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Spike pouted and Buffy went on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the lips. When Spike tried to deepen it, she stopped him.

"I want to eat out tonight!" Buffy gave her own little smirk and Spike was surprised that he didn't come then and there.

"Oh, I'll eat you out tonight!" Spike said and Buffy blushed, remembering everything they had done. She had told him that she wasn't ready to give up the only thing that kept her a blushing virgin, so Spike had shown her other ways to 'get orgasms' as Anya said.

"Stop it." Buffy said, the blush still in tact. "So where are we going?" Buffy asked as she put the flowers in water and they headed back into the hallway.

"Well, I'm going on a pic-nic with my girlfriend, because it's our anniversary!" Spike smirked and Buffy looked at him weird.

"Anniversary?" Buffy questioned.

"Don't you remember, and I thought girls always remembered everything about their relationship. It's a month today since we first saw each other." Spike informed her and Buffy's mouth formed the perfect O shape.

"I completely forgot!" Buffy said, mortified.

"I thought you had pet, well anyway, let's go." Spike rushed her out of the house, grabbing her keys as he left and locking the door.

After driving in the car for fifteen minutes, Spike parked up by the beach and ran around to let Buffy out. He then reached into the back and took out a pic-nic basket and a rug.

"You okay, luv?" Spike asked as he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Yes, it's just, no ones ever done anything like this for me." Buffy smiled wiping at her tears.

"Trust me pet, I plan on doing this every night, if it means I keep you." Spike told her and Buffy smiled.

"I love…" Then she realized it was out, she had nearly told him she loved him. Spike looked shocked for a minute and then relaxed.

"I love you too, goldilocks!" And after a very long and very passionate kiss, they went down the beach, looking for the perfect place to set up.

Another week past and there was only 2 more weeks till school started. Buffy, Faith and Anya were sitting on Buffy's front porch, talking about going back to school and everything and anything really.

"You know, you make this Snyder guy sound like a Nazi!" Faith smirked and Buffy laughed.

"That's what I call him!" Buffy said, "Dawn does too, don't you Dawn." Buffy said, turning to the opened sitting room window, knowing Dawn was listening in on her conversation.

"You know, you don't have to listen, you can come join us." Faith walked in through the front door, where Dawn was pretending to watch T.V.

"I don't know, you guy's are always talking about things I don't think Buffy wants me to here." Dawn told her.

"I'm sure you're old enough now to listen to what us girls have ta say, you're nearly 16 ain't ya!" Faith smirked as Dawn stood up and then followed her out to where they all sat.

"So, how many orgasms has he given you?" Anya asked and Buffy and Dawn turned bright red.

"Hello, my sister is here, you shouldn't be talking about those kinda things." Buffy exclaimed, all the while still blushing.

"I have taken Sex Ed before you know." Dawn said proudly.

"It's not that, it's because you're my sister." Buffy told her.

"Fine, I'll just go and ask the man myself." Anya said, standing up and walking to where the car had just pulled up in the other driveway. "Hey, lover boy. How many…" But before she could finish her sentence, Buffy had her hand over Anya's mouth.

"Hey Spike." Buffy smiled, still holding her hand over Anya's mouth.

"'Ello luv!" Spike smirked, striding to the fence and giving her a kiss on the lips, when he pulled away, he looked at Anya, very confused. Then Buffy yelped and took her hand off of Anya's mouth.

"I was asking Buffy how many orgasms you've given her, but she wouldn't answer because of Dawn and then I said I would ask you, so here I am, asking you." Anya beamed at him. Looking from Anya to Buffy, he saw she had turned the same color as his shirt.

"Well, how many times has Xander given you an orgasm, and multiply that by 100." Spike smirked and Anya looked shocked as he jumped over the fence and kissed Buffy again. He then walked over to where all the girls were and hugged Dawn. "Hey bit, how's everything?" Spike asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Hello, can't you see this is a girls thing?" Faith asked rolling her eyes.

"Why hello sis, din't see you there, and I'm sure no one minds me being here." Spike told her. Faith and Buffy were the only ones to object, Faith because he was her brother and Buffy because he was her boyfriend.

"So, you guys must have been at it a lot these past two weeks if you think you past out me and Xander." Anya said and everyone groaned. Spike and Anya were a bad thing together because neither cared about sex.

"Of course, every night, all night." Spike smirked, leaning up to kiss Buffy.

"Oh, so that's why I always heard your name being shouted out." Dawn said and Buffy blushed again.

"Oh god, my sister hears us." Buffy pouted, hitting her head off Spike's lap.

"Oh no, we broke her." Anya said, Spike just smiled.

"I think I take of Buffy the Vampire Slayer will cure that!" Spike answered and everyone looked confused when Buffy looked up smiling and then kissed him.

"Okay, it's time to go." Anya said, standing up, followed by Faith.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, B." Faith called to her and Spike broke the lip lock they were in.

"You'll see her before that, dad's away." Spike told her.

"Yeah, so?"

"That means no parentals for me and Buffy to worry about at night!" Spike explained, waggling his eyebrows in Buffy's direction.

"Ew gross." Dawn whined, going back inside.

"Right there with ya kid." Faith said, practically running back home.

"So I'm staying in yours tonight!" Buffy smiled cheekily, grabbing his crouch area.

"Oh, you are so gonna get it!" Spike laughed and they began kissing again.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Mommy, are you feeling okay?" Jessie asked as she came into Buffy's room. It had been four weeks since Dawn had gone out to dinner with Spike, and it was only 2 more weeks till her little baby was 5. Jessie always found a way of bringing it up when they were around Buffy's friends and everyone began to laugh when it always came up in conversation.

"I'm fine sweetie, just a little tired, that's all." Buffy smiled as she lifted her into the bed.

"Will you be okay for my birfday party?" Jessie asked and Buffy smiled lovingly at her.

"Of course, baby." Buffy played with her hair and Jessie smiled again.

"Do you think daddy will be there?" Jessie asked and Buffy had to stop the tears from flowing.

"What did I say about your daddy, he loves you very much, but I don't think he will be here." Buffy told her softly.

"I think he will be." Jessie smiled and then got off her mothers bed and went down stairs to see what was on T.V.

"Hey Buffy, we just landed in L.A, so we'll be in Sunnydale in about 2 hours, depending on traffic." Dawn spoke to her sister over the phone.

"That's great! I suppose you have lots of laundry for me to do." Buffy said sarcastically.

"I'll have you know, I can do my own laundry. It's just that you can do it so much better!" Dawn always tried to suck up to Buffy like this, and funnily enough, Buffy fell for it.

"Well, I'm sure Jessie is going to be over the moon when she sees you home, she likes to tell everyone about her birthday party." Buffy told her and she heard Dawn laugh. "I don't know what you're laughing at, you always were one for your birthday as well."

"Okay, I admit I was a little too happy sometimes, but I quickly grew out of that this year." Dawn said and Buffy laughed again.

"Yeah right, your birthday is in two months and we'll be hearing about it straight after Jessie's!" That's when she heard Jamie's laugh. "Hey, do you have me on loud speaker?"

"Yep, but it's only us in the car, I swear." Dawn told her and Buffy just sighed.

"I'll see you in a few hours then!" Buffy hung up and began to play with Jessie and her dolls again.

_6 years ago_

She didn't know where the last two weeks had gone, but all of a sudden it was the start of school and Buffy was changing into her new outfit for the first day of school. Buffy was so excited because for once she wasn't going to be the only person in her group that didn't have a boyfriend, and what a hot boyfriend he was.

"Buffy, Spike and Faith are here." Dawn called up as Buffy put the finishing touches to her makeup. She had gone shopping with Faith, Willow and Anya last week and Faith had persuaded her to buy a short pleated mini skirt and a black blouse, kind of like what she wore when they had dressed her up to impress Spike, but this time the skirt was longer and the blouse was much looser. She put on her black strappy sandals and walked down the stairs to see Dawn, Faith and Spike waiting for her. She noticed Spike was wearing his leather duster, it must have been one of the hottest days of the summer, but he still insisted he wear it, to show off his bad boy image. Buffy smiled as she walked over to him and gave him a sweet kiss before greeting Faith.

"So, you're ready to go?" Faith asked as she walked out the door, quickly followed by Dawn. Buffy walked out slowly after them, her hand holding Spike's as she dragged him to his car, he didn't mind being dragged at all, he liked the view from behind, A LOT!

"Hey, wasn't that the same thing you wore when we went to The Bronze that time?" Spike asked and Buffy smiled.

"Maybe!" Buffy grinned as she got in on the passengers side of the car and once Spike was in, he drove off in the direction of the school.

When they arrived at the school, Buffy saw all her friends sitting beneath a tree on the other side of the building. Dawn said her goodbyes and went over to greet her friends and Buffy, Faith and Spike walked over to their friends. In the two months they had been in Sunnydale, the group of 5 had become friends with them very quickly; Xander, Spike and Oz were always talking about music and video games while the girls mostly spoke about the guys.

As they reached the group of friends, the bell went and everyone stood up and headed into the school. Spike and Faith had to go to Principal Snyder's office, so Spike and Buffy shared one last departing kiss before she headed to her first class and he went to the Principals office.

Sitting outside the office, Spike and Faith began to talk about the people that passed them, talking about what clichéd groups they were in. Then the door opened and a small balding man walked out, looking gruffly at the two new students.

"Come in then." He told them and Faith and Spike looked at each other and rolled their eyes, at least they had been warned!

Buffy hadn't seen Spike all morning, she hoped he had a good morning, but she also hoped he had the same lunch period as her. She, Willow, Oz, Xander and Anya sat beneath the tree they had been sitting under earlier as Buffy looked at the school doors to see if Faith and Spike were coming.

"Here you go Buffy." Willow handed Buffy a sandwich and Buffy smiled gratefully.

"So, I'm going tomorrow?" Buffy asked as she opened the paper wrapped around her sandwich, from the café down the road.

"Yep, just be ready for Xander's order!" Willow grinned as Xander tried to object.

"Oh, don't worry, I will." Buffy grinned herself and Xander looked annoyed.

"Don't forget to swallow, Harris." Buffy heard Spike calling from behind her and smiled before turning to see him. "Hey, Luv!"

"Hello, how was your first day of school?" Buffy asked.

"Alrigh', made a few friends in my classes. You right about Snyder though, he is definitely a Nazi." Spike smirked and leaned down to kiss her, then he sat down and took half of Buffy's sandwich, that she had offered him.

"Well, look at this, looks like they found one more to join their group." Cordelia Chase. The most popular girl in school and anyone who's anyone was her friend. Buffy's group weren't the most popular group, but they weren't the least either.

"Actually, there are two." Buffy replied as Faith walked down the steps.

"Oh god, not you again." Faith sighed as she walked up to the group.

"You know each other?" Willow asked, sitting up from where she was cuddling Oz.

"Uh huh, we met last class." Cordy said with distaste.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry I don't actually want to be in your group, even if I am in the cheer leading squad." Faith said looking at her nails.

"Wait, you're joining the cheerleading squad?" Spike pointed to Faith and laughed.

"Yeah, my gym teacher is making me 'cause she says I have good ankles or something. Now Cordy, why don't you run along to your group of Cordettes and leave us in peace." Faith sat down next to Xander and Spike and smiled when she left them alone.

"Freaks!" Harmony called over to them and Buffy just smiled. Life was great.

_Now_

"Hello, where's my favourite niece?" Dawn called into the house as she and Jamie walked into the house.

"We're back here." Buffy shouted from the kitchen and a very excited Jessie ran to the front door and hugged Dawn around her legs.

"You're here, you're here!" Jessie exclaimed as Dawn bent down and hugged her.

"Hello gorgeous!" Dawn smiled, standing up.

"Hello Jamie!" Jessie smiled shyly looking down at her dress.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite friend, I bet you were a good girl whilst we were away!" Jamie said as he picked her up and hugged her.

"I was very good for mommy. Do I get a present now?" Jessie asked and the three adults laughed.

"Hey, what about my hug?" Buffy pouted and Dawn came over and gave her a big hug, then Buffy walked over to Jamie and hugged him. Buffy must say that Dawn had a great taste in men, when they started dating 2 years ago, Buffy wasn't so sure about him, but pretty soon he was part of the family. "So how was Rome?" Buffy asked as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Hey, what about presents." Jessie sulked as she followed them in.


	11. Chapter 10

I totally forgot that that I wrote Harmony down as going to school with them, I thought I changed it to Mindy, I'm soooo sorry! I have changed it now though

Chapter 10

"Buffy, there's something I have to tell you." Dawn said, Jamie and Jessie were outside playing so Dawn could talk to Buffy alone.

"What's up?" Buffy asked, drying her wet hands on a towel, after she finished the washing up.

"Well, you see, when we went to meet Spike, we also met someone else as well." Dawn told her and Buffy looked confused.

"Who?" Buffy asked.

"His fiancé." Dawn answered and Buffy nearly dies when she said this, having to sit down.

"Who is she? What is her name?" Buffy asked.

"Her names Harmony and she is so up tight and god, I thought I would have to kill her before I left."

"You left?"

"Yeah, stormed out actually." Dawn replied, proudly.

"I can't believe it, I knew it would happen some day, but I didn't think it was going to be so hard when I did find out. Wait, didn't you say that he was coming to Sunnydale for business or something?"

"Yeah, I think he's arriving some time this week."

"I have to tell him about Jessie then, I'm sure he'll want to know if he's getting married. I'm not feeling too well, I'll just go lie down for a while." Buffy said and walked up stairs, Dawn hoped she wouldn't get depressed again.

_6 years ago_

September and October flew by, and even though it was the first 2 months of school Buffy couldn't help but be happy. She was now getting ready to go to the Halloween dance and she, Anya, Willow and Faith were getting ready in Buffy's house. The guys were all getting ready next door. Faith had been asked by many guys, but when Andrew asked, she couldn't say no. He was a cute nerd that Faith found just adorable and many of the other guys that asked her out couldn't believe it, but Faith was happy, so everything was okay.

Buffy was dressing up as little red riding hood, so she bought a red dress and borrowed her mothers red clock, and she looked the part, and very nicely too. Willow had wanted to dress as a ghost, but the girls had talked her out of that and dressed her up as a vampiress. Anya had decided to make up a demon of her own, called a vengeance demon and she was dressed in a nice black dress. Faith had decided to go as a slayer and wore really tight leather pants, a tight tank top and a stake sticking out of her pants.

"Is everyone ready?" Buffy asked as she sat on her bed, waiting for her friends. After everyone nodded, they headed downstairs and the doorbell rang. Buffy walked up and opened the door to let the four guys in. Buffy smiled as Spike walked in wearing a jock t shirt and shorts.

"What you grinning at?" Spike asked and Buffy just kept grinned as she leaned up to give him a kiss.

"Nothing, just looking at how handsome my boyfriend looks as a jock!" Buffy said and began to giggle when he started to tickle her. "Hey, stop." Buffy said, trying to push his hands off her body, but then he wrapped her in his arms.

"Maybe I should have gone as the big bad wolf, so I could have gobbled you up!" Spike smirked and kissed her again. Buffy then looked at what the other guys were wearing, Xander was dressed up in a pirates outfit, a patch and a parrot to top it off. Oz was dressed as a werewolf, tufts of hair sticking out from his body and a dog nose on his face and Andrew was dressed as someone from Star Wars, but if someone asked her who, she would have no clue.

"We have time for that later." Buffy whispered into his ear, before licking it. Her mom was away and Dawn was spending the night at her friends so Spike and her were going to come back here after the dance.

"Everyone ready?" Anya asked and then they were off. Spike and Xander drove, Spike, Buffy, Oz and Willow in one car and the rest in the other.

"You really do look smashing luv." Spike told her, squeezing her hand.

"Thanks, you do to." Buffy said innocently, earning her a growl from Spike. "And now my night is complete."

"You two are so weird." Willow said as she watched the two in the front seat.

"Hey, what about you and wolfie there." Spike said looking in the rear-view mirror, watching as the two red heads snuggled.

"We are not weird." Oz replied and the rest of the way in was filled with playful insulting.

When they arrived at the school, they found a table big enough for everyone to sit at and sat down, as soon as he was sat down though, Spike was being hauled up by Buffy.

"C'mon, we're going dancing!" Buffy smiled and Spike followed her onto the dance floor.

_Now_

Spike had been driving around Sunnydale aimlessly, it hadn't changed much, that was for certain. The only thing different was the sign welcoming him to Sunnydale, it had been pretty smashed the last time he saw, driving through it in drunken rage, but now he was different, he had gone to college and gotten a great job, he was a top lawyer for Wolfram and Hart in London.

He was here because they were thinking of having a smaller branch from L.A and have it in Sunnydale. Spike was the only one who knew Sunnydale, and as one of the partners, he was made come here. He was very nervous about coming back to Sunnydale, it had been nearly 6 years when he last was here and saw his family. When he had met Dawn in London, he had gotten so nervous, he had to tell her something, he didn't want to feel like a ponce, still waiting for his own love, so he had told her he was engaged, he had asked Harmony, as she was his secretary, to help him out, but he didn't think she would take it so heavily. He had decided that since he was here for the next month, he was going to sit down with all his old friends and sister and explain why he didn't stay after Giles's death, but he hoped it wouldn't be as bad as it sounded in his head.

So, there you have it, why Spike left Sunnydale, it will be explained more later on, but I thought you deserved to know anyway! PLEASE REVIEW! I told you there was going to be a thing about why Spike was engaged to Harmony! I hope that was good enough for ye!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_6 Years ago_

They spent 3 hours dancing, drinking and laughing and now Buffy was ready to go home. The couple said goodbye to their friends and went back to Buffy's house, in Spike's car.

"Here we are luv!" Spike said as he pulled up in front of Buffy's house and just looked at her smiling.

"Yes, we are." Buffy said and she got out of the car and stood at the bottom of the porch, waiting for Spike to follow.

"So, what are you going to do with me for the night?" Spike asked as they both walked up the stairs, and Buffy did her own smirk.

"Just wait and see!" Buffy replied and they went inside. "Do you want anything to drink?" Buffy asked and Spike shook his head, looking at Buffy hungrily.

"Why don't we just go upstairs for the moment." Spike answered, his voice sounding very husky.

"Okay, but first, the big bad wolf has to catch lil me!" Buffy grinned and ran off, Spike growling and the giving in to the chase.

"What do I get if I do catch you?" Spike asked but he got no answer. "Here kitty kitty." Spike called, smirking when he saw the curtain move, "I wonder where my kitty could be!" He asked himself as he got ready for the pounce, until, that was, Buffy tackled him first.

"I think it's time to get you out of your misery and take these clothes off!" Buffy said as she began to tug at his shirt.

"I do too luv!" Spike smiled as Buffy lifted up his t-shirt and then she took off her shawl.

"Do you want to undress me?" Buffy asked and Spike nodded. He slowly lifted up her dress to show a red thong and a matching bra.

"Oh luv, my favorite color!" Spike groaned as he took a look at her.

"Can I take your pants off?" Buffy asked. Spike nodded again and she quickly undid his zipper and then brought down the shorts. "A first! Spike is wearing proper underwear!" Buffy said as she looked down at the tented black boxers.

"They're rented shorts, I had ta." Spike said but Buffy just grinned.

"We are going to have so much fun!" Buffy smiled and Spike got up, picked Buffy up and brought her to her bedroom, "What about our clothes?" Buffy asked nervously.

"They can stay there until the mornin', righ' now, I need you." Spike said and dropped her on the bed.

There first time had been great, Buffy loved every minute of it, and as they lay asleep in the dark, neither one noticed that they hadn't used a condom.

_Now_

Buffy, Dawn and Jessie were walking through the supermarket when they met him. Buffy had remained speechless for a good 5 minutes. They had been doing their weekly grocery shopping and were heading down the frozen meat aisle when Buffy and Spike's eyes met.

"Hello Buffy," Spike was the first to break the silence.

"Hello." Buffy answered and was about to walk away when Spike stopped her.

"Please, I need to talk to you." Spike said, his eyes looking down sadly, then he noticed the little girl sitting in the trolley.

"Mommy, who's he?" Jessie asked, looking at the mans bright yellow hair, she couldn't keep her eyes off it.

"He's just an old friend, sweetie." Buffy answered and she looked back at Spike. "I have to talk to you too." Buffy told him and Spike nodded.

"I see you didn't waste anytime getting over me." Spike was angry as he nodded to Jessie, she could tell by the vain sticking out of his head.

"I wasn't the one to leave when things got rough, do you have any idea how hard it was to get over you. You practically told me you hated me. It wasn't my fault that Giles got sick and you blocked me out of everything, then you left, telling me that you never wanted to see me again, I loved you, I loved you so much and you just left." Buffy had tears in her eyes.

"Mommy, is that my daddy?" Jessie asked and all three adults looked down at her.

"Come on Jessie, why don't we go and look at the teddies." Dawn said, lifting Jessie out of the trolley and holding her hand as they walked down to where they kept the teddies.

"Daddy? She doesn't know who her dad is?" Spike looked at her.

"No, like I said, he left, making me feel unworthy of any other man." Buffy replied sharply and understanding came into Spike's eyes.

"You mean…she…she's MY daughter?" Spike asked and Buffy just nodded her head. Spike looked on shocked, not believing his ears. "She can't be, I mean, how…I mean…" Spike trailed off.

"Well she is, I haven't been with anyone since, that's why I needed to talk to you that night, but you got to talk first, I had just found out that we were having a baby, and you told me you never loved me, how do you think that made me feel. I even thought of having an abortion, but I couldn't get rid of her, even though I hated you, I knew I couldn't give up the only thing I had left of you." Buffy had tears running down her cheeks and Spike felt like a right prick.

"I never would have left, if you had told me." Spike said looking down shyly.

"When could I have told you, after you left me? I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner, but I thought it better for you not to know, and then I heard that you were engaged and Dawn had told me you were coming to Sunnydale, I knew I had to tell you." Buffy said and then got angry when she remembered that he was engaged. "And where do you get off talking about me moving on, you did it perfectly well yourself."

"Oh god, I'm such a stupid prick." Spike shouted at himself and many of the passersby stared at them. "I know I should have thought before I talked but it slipped out when I was talking to Dawn, she had been talking about you and how you were good and I automatically assumed you had moved on, that's when stupid fist went into my mouth and I told Dawn I was engaged, but I'm not, Buffy I swear."

"I have to go Spike." Buffy said, pushing her trolley down the lane, Spike sighed, knowing not to follow her, so he went to get the milk he came for.


End file.
